1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable bed, and more particularly to an electrically operated adjustable bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been provided an adjustable bed wherein a head end portion (or a foot end portion) of a bedboard may be raised so as to elevate the head (or the feet) of the user. In an electrically operated adjustable bed, the head end portion (or the foot end portion) is raised by a motor through a mechanism. However, the conventional electrically operated adjustable bed has a drawback in that a portion of the human body (especially, a foot or a hand) can sometimes be caught between the frame and the movable portion of the bedboard during lowering thereof resulting in injury to that portion of human body.